<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream on, dream on by MsAda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962977">Dream on, dream on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda'>MsAda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Дину больно, что Сэм все еще умеет мечтать. Больно, стыдно - ведь он предпочел бы, чтобы брат уже не умел.</p><p>Cлушать "Dream on, dream on" Aerosmith</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream on, dream on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Дину больно, что Сэм все еще умеет мечтать. Больно, стыдно - ведь он предпочел бы, чтобы брат уже не умел.<br/>Сэм всегда был мечтателем. В детстве он вечно рассказывал Дину, как будет здорово: когда Сэм пойдет в школу, и будет как все прочие дети; когда они приедут к пастору и останутся с ним на всю зиму; когда папа вернется с работы на Рождество...<br/>Сэмми мечтал о самом невероятном.<br/>Дин всего-то воображал себя в детстве Бэтменом, в юности - рок-музыкантом.<br/>Сэм хотел быть сперва космонавтом, а потом - адвокатом.<br/>Дин молиться готов был на Джона Винчестера, а Сэм верил в доброго Бога.<br/>Дин цинично обхаживал лучших девиц в придорожных кафе, а Сэм верил в большую любовь.<br/>Дин всегда отличал фантазии от жизни. Сэмми же до сих рвался воплотить свои сказки в реальность.<br/>Сколько раз обжигался, казалось бы? Разве ему еще мало?<br/>Колледжа он хотел - накормили его этим колледжем, Люцифер втоптал школьных друзей сэмовыми ботинками в землю, умыл общее на двоих лицо серно-кровавой кашей.<br/>Сэм влюбиться хотел? Джесс. И Мэдисон. Руби - не надо врать, Сэмми, не надо, что хотел только крови ее, ну кого ты пытался обманывать? И Амелия, да, и Эйлин, и кто еще - тебе мало?<br/>Дом и белый заборчик? Бункер, Сэмми, прости! Катакомбы, вот максимум, что нам может достаться - и радуйся!<br/>Человеческая профессия, образование, добродушный сосед мистер Роджерс, придурки друзья-приятели?<br/>Как насчет регулярных поминок и охотничьих сходок? Ну чем не конференции тебе, Сэмми. И скажи мне, что смог бы иначе?<br/>Вот теперь уже - смог бы, а?</p><p>Кажется иногда, что уже повзрослел, что уже научился не тешить себя всяким... всяким.<br/>"Дин... Но может, с охотницей? С кем-то, кто понимает?"<br/>Господи. Садист долбанный, Чак - зачем так с ним? Зачем с этим детенышем так, отучи ж ты его мечтать...</p><p>Только Сэмми упрямый.<br/>"Уйдем вместе, как Бутч и Сандерс".<br/>Только Сэмми как чертов осел.<br/>"Ох, Дин, вспомнится тебе этот бекончик лет через пятнадцать".<br/>Сэмми, Сэмми, братишка. Ты не понял, что Чак не даст нам? Сэм, какие пятнадцать, мы столько не проживем...<br/>Сэмми, папы не будет на Рождество...</p><p>Сэм стеснительно прячет глаза, кривит губы в улыбке, опять чего-то стыдясь - то ли Дина, невежду, то ли себя, дурака.<br/>Сэм теряет связь с Эйлин, находит ее, и теряет девчонку опять. Сэм кладет Дину на руки мальчика, говорит: назовем его Джеком? Или Джоном, что скажешь?<br/>Дину больно, что можно сказать?<br/>Хорошо, что оставили Джона - Джек заглядывает иногда, а с ним возвращается Кас.<br/>Сэм находит себе что-то вроде работы: он пишет статьи и делает переводы древних текстов, он описывает артефакты, получает какую-то степень - зачем, ради... Джека?<br/>Они ездят еще на охоты, оставляют племянника Дина на Джоди - или Гарта, когда припрет. Но у Дина без вечно теперь занятого ангела чаще ноют старые переломы, а у Сэма по горло работы, потому что охотники все еще приезжают, просят доступа в библиотеку и оружия, или просто звонят - ищут помощи и советов, и нормальная работа ему тоже нужна, потому что страховка для Джонни должна быть настоящая, поддельные столько раз подводили их в детстве...<br/>И в бункере уже тесно, и Дин думает - черт, сколько можно. И Дин злится - он забился в нору, он нашел себе это место, это были его катакомбы, почему их должны отнимать?</p><p>А потом Сэмми заболевает. И Дин проклинает все это, все: отсутствующего Каса, Джека, их невнимательное новое божество; и охотников, от которых нет толку; и бункер, по-прежнему затхлый, навеки лишенный света; и Дин молится на чертову неподдельную страховку Сэма, которой едва хватает - но хватает же. Дин находит работу. Отдает в детский садик Джонни - у него разрывается сердце - все в том же городке, в больничке которого прохлаждается брат - и когда ему вдруг звонят, просят помощи то ли с вендиго, то ли с джинном - он орет в трубку добрые полчаса о том, что у него есть семья, демоны бы их драли, пусть уж справятся как-нибудь сами. И когда попадается демон, Дин его отправляет к Ровене самым простым изгнанием, и велит передать "Сэмми болен, пусть не лезут мне на глаза".</p><p>Сэм умеет мечтать. И совсем не умеет сдаваться. Он упрям как осел.<br/>Дин не знает, кто из них сделал это. Может, та же Ровена. Может, добрый бог Джек. Но он знает, что нашел Каса у постели своего брата - а с другой стороны сияющего врача и хорошие новости.<br/>Дин никогда не спрашивает.<br/>Сэм находит охоту, забирает сына из садика и пытается сдать его Гарту на время, пока они не вернутся - Дин взрывается вдруг, да и Джонни капризничает, у Джонни в группе друзья.<br/>Сэм глядит на них молча какое-то время. Потом соглашается с садиком. Но охотиться они все еще продолжают. Только это... все реже. Все проще. И Дин знает, в чем дело, знает. Знает, что Сэмми скидывает все серьезное на других парней. Дин сам поступает так.</p><p>Иногда все равно получается плохо.<br/>На дворе канун Рождества. Дин пытается греть поясницу теплым свитером и развлекает Джона. Донна громко ругает на кухне индейку, Джоди тоже ругает - девчонок. Потом вечер, и время ложиться, и Дин обещает: проснешься, и отец будет дома, увидишь.<br/>"Я знаю" - зевает пацан. - "Он залезет в камин, да? Все папы так делают. Выдают себя за Санта Клауса".<br/>"Санта есть!" - возмущается Дин, и племянник смотрит на него чуть снисходительно, прячет карие глаза, словно стыдно ему иметь дело со взрослым невеждой, до сих пор верящим в эти сказки. Засыпает под сказку про Гринча.<br/>Дин выходит на улицу, темный заснеженный двор. Уже два часа ночи. Сэма нет дома в ночь Рождества.<br/>Дин, конечно же, знает, где брат прячет подарки для Джонни. И для Дина, естественно. Даже знает, где брата искать. Сэм всего лишь задерживается. Всего лишь проблемы с охотой.<br/>И Дин нервничает, потому что - ну сколько же можно. Неужели сейчас все испортится? Эта жизнь, Джонни, дом и белый заборчик, и работа, и степень - и Динов любимый бар...<br/>Неужели окажется, что всю жизнь Дин был прав - они попросту не способы, просто не приспособлены к этому?<br/>Неужели все это испортит сам Сэмми?<br/>Сэм, которого Дин так старательно приучал быть охотником. А мечтать как раз отучал...</p><p>Сэм является в половине четвертого - грязный, усталый, заросший. Хлопает по плечу и смущенно бормочет поздравления с Рождеством. Тихо просит прощения. Держит свою большую ладонь на больном плече Дина, разминает его слегка.<br/>Дин его обнимает.<br/>- Эй, эй, что-то случилось? - напрягается Сэм.<br/>- Все нормально, - бормочет измученный старший брат. И похоже, что тот ему верит.<br/>Какое-то время стоят. И молчат, Дин уткнулся в ключицу Сэма. Что-то рушится внутри него совершенно беззвучно.<br/>- Ты мечтаешь о чем-нибудь? - спрашивает он тупо.<br/>Что-то внутри ломается - больно и тихо, и названия не подобрать.<br/>- А ты? - шепчет ему младший брат.<br/>Сэмми пахнет морозом, Импалой, бензином и порохом, своим потом, и гарью, и подаренным Дином недавно одеколоном.<br/>Дин задумывается...<br/>Прижимает братишку покрепче.<br/>И решается. Смеет. Мечтать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>